Bleeding Blossom
by The Potato to Your Pasta
Summary: "Her heart belongs to rugged American boy, she's long since accepted that. But someone else sweeping him off of his feet and taking Alfred away from her? The thought makes her want to cry." Watch as Taiwan copes with the pain of suppressing her feelings, all while consoling America- because even heroes need to a friend to lean on sometimes. AmeTai, USUK, & a mystery pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, and thanks for clicking on this! I've never written for Hetalia before, so please bear with me… I'm trying my best, I promise. I honestly don't have much else to say (for once, haha) so please enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

"Oh Mei, you have no idea how long I've waited for this! This is the best day of my life, I'm just so happy!" The American momentarily ceases his rambling and shoves a handful of fries into his mouth, a few missing the designated target. He proceeds to giggle girlishly, then looks down at Taiwan.

The petite Asian looks back at him kindly, a smile smile painted on her delicate features, amber eyes shimmering. The pooling crystal in her eyes, however, is not the result of her joy for the American. In fact, it's quite the opposite.

Nevertheless, she responds as politely as usual, "Yes, I am glad for you as well. You and Arthur make a wonderful match, I must say." She could've sworn she can feel saline prickling at her eyelids, threatening to slide down her cheeks and release her true feelings.

The bespectacled teen continues, "God, I've liked him since before I can remember. But I really figured it out during the the Revolutionary War. It kills me to know I did that to him, even if it was a while ago, you know? I could never hurt someone I love as much as England!" A brilliant grin breaks out on his face, bright teeth shining.

However, as Alfred's smile grows, a single tear escapes Mei's eye. She is quick to catch the escapee, swiftly wiping her hand along the peach-colored qipao, her standard formal shirt. As she produces more tears, though, she attempts to smile wider, and closes her eyes. This is supposed to happy day, not a sad one! Arthur has finally said yes to Alfred after all these years... Isn't this something to celebrate?

But she knows, deep down in her heart, there is more to it than that. Her heart belongs to rugged American boy, she's long since accepted that. But someone sweeping him off of his feet and taking Alfred away from her? The thought makes her want to cry.

The thick-headed blond finally breaks the silence, noticing a slight shift in the mood, "Aw, Tai! I had no idea you'd react like this; I can't believe you're so happy! Look at those tears and your big smile. You look adorable, Mei!"

The tears are coming down like rain now. She sees no point in stopping them anyway, as the American has already made his own incorrect assumption. Unfortunately for the Asian nation, though, America takes this moment to interrupt Mei's thoughts.

"C'mere, Tai-chan! Gimme a hug!" And being the oblivious fool he was, he proceeds to wrap the girl in a warm hug. Taiwan buries her head in the man's chest, Alfred unknowing of the true cause of his friend's crying. She has known for a long while this would happen, she's anticipated it for so long, but now that the time is upon her, she can feel her life shattering all around her. Everything is too fragile to touch, as if she's an elephant in a china shop.

Still pressed tightly against Alfred, the saddened girl whispers softly, "I am so incredibly joyous for you and Arthur. I am certain he will treat you well. I want you to make a me a little promise though, okay?"

The American hums thoughtfully, "Anything for you, Mei! You're the best girl friend a guy can have. You've always been there for me no matter what issue is, so I'll do anything you ask!" America withdraws him arms, crossing them into each other with a huge smirk. His face is mere inches from brunette's.

The color of Taiwan's face is equivalent to that of a cherry blossom as she continues on, "I want to stay close to you, Alfred. I know you have a boyfriend now and all, but I still want to be there for you. You're my closest friend outside of my family." She smiles softly as she thinks of all the times she told China about a day she spent with America, entranced by her love for him. The chances of her ever dating him now are little short of zero.

The American's answer is what she expects, "Well duh! You're like the best non-blood related sister I could ever have! I'd never be able to replace you, Taiwan. You're my gossip buddy and give me tips on dressing well, and make some damn good food. There's no one else like you out there, and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

His words both warm and chill her heart at once. He proclaimed how important she is to him, but at the same time related her to his family. The thought makes her stomach churn in discontent.

Holding back the small frown she would've rather displayed, Taiwan's tearful smile remains glued to her face, "Thank you so very much, America. You're quite dear to me as well." And it isn't a lie. He probably just doesn't take what she is saying the way she has intended it. But that's okay.

They continue to chat about everything and nothing, a lot about Arthur and Alfred and their newfound love, until late into the night. By one in the morning, Mei is ready to turn in, "I am heading to bed, Alfred. Sweet dreams, gege." Gracefully, she rises from the chair and plants achaste kiss on the forehead of her unrequited love.

Smiling serenely, the American responds, "'Night, mèimei. Love you."

Taiwan does not respond for fear that if she turns around, America will see the single tear drawing a path down the length of her cheek. Or perhaps it's because she is quite sure her voice will crack and she'll break down right in front of him, falling to her knees in defeat.

She won't be broken today, however, as fate won't have it. Xiao Mei swiftly crosses the length of the stairs and into the guest room of the American's apartment. Clicking the door behind her and turning the lock with a solid thunk, she gazes towards the pale full moon and lets the tears freely roll down her face in the silence of the night.

* * *

**Translations:**

**gege - big brother**

**mèimei - little sister**

**If either of these are wrong though, please correct me! I speak absolutely no Mandarin and would appreciate it greatly.**

**Thanks again for reading! I tried to edit this the best I could, but if you can spot some mistakes, please let me know! I don't consider that kind of stuff as flames, but rather as constructive criticism. I'd also love you all forever if you dropped me a comment saying what you liked/disliked so far. Bye until next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again, everyone! Wow, I feel so good... It usually takes me forever to update stuff! For some reason I just find it really easy to find inspiration for this, which is a really good thing. I already have the next chapter outlined in my mind and I know what's going to happen for the most part, just gotta write it up!**

**This is another USA-Taiwan exclusive interaction, sorry! Never fear though- there will be a lot more characters next chapter. Well then, I hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

(_Taiwan's POV_)

*Two years later on the same day*

"Do you think it's too soon? I mean it's only been two years since we got together, but I've known him for so long and I love him... I really do!" The jittery American paused to loudly slurp the the oversized McDonald's milkshake, his whole body shaking in anticipation.

Inwardly I sigh, feeling empty as ever even with the lovely Alfred by my side. I've dreaded this day for two years now, knowing it would be unavoidable. Of course he would choose me to confide his decision in. After all, it's not like he's aware of my true feeling for him.

Nevertheless, I open my heart to him and reassure him as best I can, "Dear Alfred, I have no doubt that he will accept your engagement. You love him and he loves you, right? I am quite sure you are both ready for this step and all that is left is for you to propose. You can do it, wo de ai."

At my fragment of Chinese, Alfred quirked his brow, but made no mention of it. He was used to me throwing out foreign terms of endearment when speaking to him. This one I hadn't used him before, and he probably realized that. However, since I'm sure the man knows little to no Chinese, he shouldn't mind me saying what I just said to him. I smile softly at the unknowing American.

"Thanks, Mei. I know I can do it, but how should I go about it? I want to make it special for him. And what about the ring? Diamonds are boring and overused; I need to something that suits him better."

I raise a finger to my lip in thought. Who knew the usually self-secure America had some confidence issues from time to time? Well, me of course- I'm always here for him during those times. I'm his most trusted confidant, the one he comes to for the most personal advice. This is yet another thing that breaks my heart.

"Well then, what are some of Arthur's favorite things? You should propose to him while or after partaking in an activity that you both enjoy. As for the ring, you should buy one that best represents something you love about him."

Alfred smiles sincerely at me, taking my words to heart. Clasping my hands in his, he continues on with his rambling, "Ahah, I've got it! I'll get him an emerald ring; his green eyes are so stunning! But when should I propose, ugh! I still have no clue..." The blond proceeds to stick out his lower lip and looks over his glasses as if he's a homeless puppy. All the while, I'm as red one of Spain's tomatoes, being that America is still holding my hands.

I stammer and avert my gaze from endearing American, "W-well, you can always take him to a restaurant, or bring him to the park, or-"

"PERFECT, I'VE GOT THE PERFECT IDEA!" And all at once, his hands are off mine and instead waving frantically in the air surrounding him. A mad grin adorns his face, his ocean blue eyes shimmering- and I can't help but think he looks absolutely stunning. But that's nothing apart from the usual, and neither is this burning desire I've harbored for far too long.

I push my feelings aside for the moment and smile sadly, asking Alfred about his sudden idea, "And what is this wonderful epiphany you've had, didi?"

"You, Mei! Can you and maybe some of your bros cook dinner for us the night I propose to him? Could you maybe even reserve one of China's restaurants just for Arthur and I so we can have a romantic dinner? I mean really, China has a crapload of restaurants everywhere, so..."

I blink in surprise and draw in a breath, releasing it slowly a few seconds afterwards. It'd be easy to rent out one of China's restaurants for the night. In fact, that was no problem at all. It would only be slightly harder to get all of my siblings together to cook a grand meal for the soon to be fiancés. There was only one insignificant problem... If I go through with this whole affair, I will be present as Alfred proposes to Arthur. If I can wish for one thing right now, one thing in my entire life, then I'd wish to not have to witness my unrequited love propose to another person.

Fortunately for Alfred though, it seems that there's no fairy waiting to grant me my wish. With that, I decide to take the high route and life and not indulge in myself- there's no room in this life of mine for reasonless selfishness. Living with so many brothers under one roof for so long has taught me many lessons- this one being extremely important, especially with the matter at hand.

A tight, plastic smile takes form on my lips as I tell Alfred the good news. Well, good to him, at least, "Of course, Alfred. I'd love to make dinner for you and England."

Alfred's eyes squeeze shut as he reaches forward, crushing me in a tight bear-hug. I can feel his hot, damp breath on the shell of my ear as he whispers, "Thank you so much, mèimei. This means the world to me."

I suck in a breath of air to calm myself and then murmur shakily, "Anything for you, wo de xin ai."

* * *

**Translations:**

**wo de xin ai - my beloved**

**Gah, I just feel so horrible for doing this to Taiwan! I love Taiwan and I love USUK, but this is legit bringing down my mood... Oh well, maybe I can make it slightly less depressing. Or maybe not, depending how I write next chapter... Mwahaha! :P**

**Well then, that's what I've got so far! Once again, if there are any mistakes you've spotted (especially in the Mandarin) please correct me, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd review and tell me what you like/disliked about it so far! Thank you for taking some time in your daily lives to read this, I'm already well into the third chapter, so I'll put that up fairly soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: WOOO! Another chapter finished, are you ready?! I sure hope you're ready! I had my depressing Japanese music playlist on loop for like ever while I was writing this… That's not too weird, is it? :O

Sorry for the fairly late update! Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this or anything. I hope the longer than usual length makes up for it! Well then, go on and read! I hope you enjoy. :3

* * *

(Taiwan's POV)

My hot breath pours like steam into the frigid nighttime air. I pull the light jacket tighter over my qipao, praying for China to arrive quickly to unlock the restaurant. It's nearly 5:30, the exact time China said he'd arrive, but I decided to come a bit early to welcome my family. Well, let's just say I'm pretty much chilled to the bone and regretting my decision.

Rising from one of the many benches surrounding the restaurant's entrance, I begin to pace up and down the pathway to help warm myself up. Just as I'm about text my eldest brother in distress and tell him to hurry the hell up, I catch him gracefully making his way up the walkway.

Huffing, I yell in his direction, "Can't you walk any faster than that, you old man? You're running late!"

It's too dark to see him clearly from far away, but I can practically sense him rolling his eyes at me as he shouts, "Please, aru! It's barely two minutes past 5:30, I think I should be exempt from your ranting!"

I puff out my cheeks in indignation, already knowing how this night is going to go. Then again, what did I expect? China and I aren't exactly on the best of terms, to say the least. He may be my eldest brother, but to be honest, I don't even want to think of him as that anymore. I think of him as more of an unjustified, strict teacher- one who's constantly pestering you and is harder to get rid of than cancer. Just for tonight, though, I need to play nice. I must be on my best behavior for one simple reason; I need to make this night the best of Alfred's life. If getting along with China for one night can make that possible, then I'm all for it.

Taking that into account, I silently curse my eldest brother and make my best attempt at being civil, "Oh… Sorry then, I guess. Can you please hurry and unlock the restaurant? I'm absolutely freezing."

China pauses mid-step and peers at me through the inky darkness, now close enough to see me, "You just apologized to me, aru… Taiwan, you haven't apologized to me in over a century for anything, unjustified or otherwise. Is something wrong?"

I retreat my gaze to a koi pond off to the side of the path, finding a sudden interest in it for no reason in particular, "No… Nothing's wrong. Please, can we just get to the restaurant?"

China's response is an unsatisfied hum, but he decidedly doesn't pursue the cause further, at least for now. We continue on the path in a darkening silence. Inwardly I'm berating myself for not telling China the truth, but then again, why does China even care? I've been independent for a while now, and I don't need him sticking his nose in my business. I wonder if Japan told China about America and I… Well, that would definitely make for one awkward situation.

Slipping the key out of his pocket and into the keyhole, he swiftly unlocks the restaurant with a single motion and pushes in the door. I follow behind him as he flicks the light on, shedding light to the elegant Chinese décor. Luckily, the majority of China's restaurants have a common interior design, so I know exactly where to find the kitchen.

I push the swinging door open and sigh a breath of relief upon seeing that I am indeed in the kitchen. Glancing around the room, I spot a wooden stool tucked away in the corner. Picking it up, I step over to one of the food preparation counters and place it in front it. I take a seat on the creaky little stool and lay my head on the countertop.

Questions run through my head like wild wolves. Why did I agree to help Alfred with his engagement? Will I even be able to stomach the sight of him and England together when they get here? And my family… only one of my family members that's coming tonight knows of my feelings for America- that would be Japan.

I feel a blast of air on my back and hear a whooshing sound as the swinging doors behind me are opened. Picking my head up from my arms, I'm slightly surprised to see the boy I'd just been thinking about.

Smiling softly over my shoulder, I say barely above a whisper, "Hey, Kiku."

He clasps his hands behind his semi-formal kimono as he smiles politely at me, but Kiku has a slightly melancholy air to him today. Despite this, he responds accordingly, "Hello, Mei-chan. How have you been?"

The tight smile on my face begins to melt as it always does around him. I glance away from his form, a habit inspired by my troubled feelings, "Hi Kiku. I've been better, but you already know that."

He silently nods, striding over to my place then puts a hand on my shoulder in comfort, "There's no need to worry. We're all for you, Mei. Even if the family doesn't know, they'll all probably figure it out sooner or later. And I'll bet they'll give up every bit of consolation they can."

A tear slips out of my eye and drips down to my chin. Turning around, I throw my arms around the shocked boy's neck and bury my face in his chest. Why the hell am I doing this, Japan hates affection… But it's what I'm craving, what I've been yearning for since the beginning of Alfred's relationship with Arthur. Surprisingly, my Asian brother begins to stroke my back. I would expect him to push me away, but here he is, acting kindly as ever.

Between coughs and hiccups, I whisper to him, "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Kiku places his head on my shoulder and continues rub my back, "I understand, Mei. It's all right, you can cry every once in a while. We all feel powerless sometimes…" I continue to sob into the light cloth, realizing that these fits of emotion really have haven't been occasional in the last few month. I've been breaking down, all alone, practically once a week. I'm a nuisance to Kiku, to Alfred, even to myself. And I hate this; I despise how useless I am. Tonight is the night, the night I'll prove to everyone that I'm worth something. I've guided Alfred to this moment, and I'm not about to about to let him down. Tonight to is my night to be strong!

The hiccups and coughs slow, the tears the tears coming to a halt. Still, I continue to press against Kiku, his chest and arms an inviting blanket of comfort. A loud bang ricochets off the wall as the door is slammed to it, revealing a broadly smiling South Korea as well as an indifferent Hong Kong. With them in sight, I jump away from Japan as if he's on fire and turn to the new arrivals.

"Chinese food originated in Korea, da-ze~!" Korea chirps happily, slinging an arm around Hong Kong's shoulders. However, it seems the island-country won't have it, and promptly flings off the arm and shoves Korea away.

The Hanbok adorning nation huffs and shifts his attention to Japan and I, his eyebrows raising comically, "Yo, are Xiang and I interrupting or something?"

Peering to the side, I saw a stiff, blushing Japan. Well, my face did feel a bit hot from being discovered by Hong and Korea. I suppose we do look a bit suspicious…

A bit distressed at that thought, I shout, "N-no! You didn't interrupt,t us… We're not doing anything!" So much for not sounding suspicious, I feel even warmer than before.

Despite my protests, Korea stalks closer until his proximity is within a few feet of Japan and I. He leans over until his face is within a foot of mine, and frowns slightly as he observes, "Taiwan, you look like you were crying…"

Of course he can tell I was crying, I must look like a wreck! I rush to smooth my hair and wipe the tears from face, but Korea grabs my hand and gazes into my eyes. I sigh remembering Korea's less cheerful, more serious side that he reveals in situations like these. Deciding to voice his thoughts, he demands, "I want you to tell me what you were crying about."

No beating around the bush, no pleading for an answer, Korea's always direct with his demands. Sighing softly, I decide to comply with his orders, "It's a long, unfortunate story that I don't really have enough time to tell." Okay, so I may have answered him in some essence, but I'm not exactly being direct, nor do I want to be. I pull away from his focus and shift a bit more towards Japan.

Just as the situation begins to grow awkward, China bursts through the door, a casual smile on his face, "Welcome my resturaunt, children! Now then, it's about time for America and England to arrive, so we to get to work! I sigh and roll my eyes at China's unnecessary enthusiasm but keep quiet as he continues, "Now then! Hong Kong and Taiwan, you two are in charge of America and England tonight. The other two of you will be making dinner for the rest of us! Don't even give me that look, Korea! We are going to have a nice, _civil _family dinner with all of us here. It's simply been too long since we've all gotten together. You should all be grateful that Taiwan has brought us all together!" Cue the annoyed looks of everyone minus China in my direction. Simply wonderful, the last thing I need is everyone irritated with me along with everything else I have on my plate.

Apparently China still isn't done ranting as he goes on to direct in exactly what we should be doing, "Taiwan, grab everything you need to couple's table look presentable. Hong Kong, go turn on the rice maker so they have something to eat when they get here. Korea and Japan, make enough food for all of us and set our family table. You know what we all like, so make a bit of everything!"

Decidedly, we all scramble to adhere to China's orders. We're all hungry so we might as well listen to him, if only this one time. I grab gold embroidered, cloth napkins and our nicest silver utensils for the soon to be fiancés and shuffle gracelessly out of the room. Sighting a particularly nice looking table, I set the silverware in place and work on folding both the napkins into lovely swans. When I'm finished, I stalk back to the kitchen, sighting Hong Kong flitting around the kitchen taking care of cooking preparations.

Shifting my weight awkwardly from one foot to the other, I glance at the stove to see an item of interest- a metal teapot that I need to finish setting the table. Honestly though, I'm unsure how to approach Hong Kong. I'd like to ask him if it's done, but I don't know quite how to go about it. I really haven't spoken to him ever since he was unfortunately forced from England's custody back China's. Now that he's returned from Europe, he seems to have a slightly different air to him. He looks out place in Chinese garb after seeing in English band t-shirts for so many years. I almost feel sorry for him…

"Umm, Hong, is the tea ready yet?" I ask nervously.

The Asian teen simply nods and turns himself in the direction of the rice cooker, watching it sizzle and steam. Releasing a breath of air I didn't even know I'd been holding, I quickly steal away the pot and dash out of the kitchen. Wait, what's with me, anyway? Geez, all I did was ask about the tea and then I got all awkward for no reason…

Discarding that thought, I set the tea pot in the middle of table. Then, a tinkling sound meets my ears accompanied by obnoxious laughter. Gazing in the direction of the sound, I see America and England making their way through the door. Their hands are locked firmly together. England is blushing madly as America plants a peck on his cheek.

And then, of all the things I could've chosen to do next, I freeze up, not moving a single muscle out of place. My heart throbs painfully in my chest, and I come to the realization of my unusual reaction. This is the first time I've ever seen the two together as a couple in these two years they've dated. This the first time, and it hurts do much that I just can't stand it.

Alfred directs his usual charming grin my way and casually asks, "So what's been going on, Taiwan? Ready to make us some awesome food?"

His questions are innocent and inoffensive, but I still can't move from this mindset. After a few seconds of being unresponsive, Alfred offers a concerned look, striding over to me. He lays a hand over my forehead and demands worriedly, "Hey, are you all right! You look like you're about to be sick!"

The thing that finally snaps me out of my daze, however, isn't this suave American's questions, but the hurried call of a slightly unfamiliar voice from the kitchen, "U-um, Taiwan! Can you come back to the kitchen, I need help with the rice cooker…"

Whoever this voice belongs to is my savior, I think to myself. Bolting from the dining room, I hurriedly make my way to the kitchen. My face is burning with embarrassment as I keep my head low, tears threatening to overflow from my eyes as I push open the swinging doors.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope there aren't too many mistakes! I'm about to leave on a trip for a few days and I won't be able to update, so I figured I should put this out now. I'll take a look at it again and do some more editting when I get back, I promise!

No translations this time! M'kay, so I've made a decision because writing this makes me seriously depressed. Taiwan _will_ have a love interest. That's right, folks! She won't die sad and alone. I'm pretty sure I've already got who it's going to be, but either PM me or review if you have a particular person in mind; you might just be able to sway me with a convincing argument! Maybe I'll even set up a poll, I don't know. :P

Welp, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are epic, as well as follows and faves… Ya know, just saying. See you next time! :3


End file.
